City of the Ancients
Event Description Your sages inform you that judging by some ancient maps and chronicles, a large city of the Ancients was once located in the province. Now the ancient ruins are buried under a thick layer of earth, but if you start excavations, you will surely discover many interesting things. Occurrence Possibility factor: 4 (average event has 10–15). Chance increased with positive Karma. Must have at least 150 gold and 1 empty spot in treasury. Options and Consequences #Pay for the excavations. (-100 ). #*'(''1.8% Chance)' After long and thorough excavations, the archeologists manage to find ancient schematics for a building of a civilization long forgotten. (''Gain Vault of the Ancients schematics) #*#Excellent! #*#What a piece of rubbish! #*#Reward the archeologists. (''-50 , +1 Karma) #*'(1.8% Chance)' After long and thorough excavations, the archeologists manage to find a valuable item - an ancient artifact preserved under a thick layer of earth. (''Gain a level 5 item of minimum rarity 4) #*#Excellent! #*#What a piece of rubbish! #*#Reward the archeologists. (''-50 , +1 Karma) #*'(5.4% Chance)' After long and thorough excavations, the archeologists find an ancient chest filled with magic gems. Your stock of gems is increased by 100–''300. #*#Excellent! #*#What a piece of rubbish! #*#Reward the archeologists. (''-50 , +1 Karma) #*'(21% Chance)' After a long a thorough escavations, the archeologists manage to find several ancient manuscripts describing some cooking recipes and fragments of some ancient tableware. The sages tell you these finds are a most valuable part of Eador's history. #*#Hmm... A most valuable find indeed... (''Nothing happens) #*#Sell this trash. (+20 , -1 Karma) #*#Open a museum in the province (''-500 )'' #*#*The new museum will attract sages and curious commoners from neighboring lands, which may boost trade in the province. The locals are content with the influx of new customers. (+1 Mood, +1–3 Base Gold Income, +3 Karma) #*#*#Great! #*#*#Look at that! Even history has its uses... (''-1 Karma) #*'(70% Chance)' The excavations don't last long - the archeologists soon discover the entrance to the underground catacombs of the ancient city. Unfortunately, the catacombs are inhabited and nearly the whole team of archeologists perishes at the hands of the subterranean dwellers. #*#Damn! (-1 Mood, -1 Karma, adds Ancient Ruins location to the province'') #*#Hire a team of adventurers. (''-200 , +1 Karma) #*#*(''40% Chance) The adventurers manage to eliminate the undead that inhabit the ancient catacombs. But after the adventurers have completed their quest, hardly anything of value is left. #*#*#What matters is that the danger is no more. #*#*#*''Nothing happens.'' #*#*#Make them give me half of the trophies! #*#*#*(50% Chance) The adventurers' leader decides not to fight with you and gives you half of the treasures obtained in the catacombs (+100–200 , +30–60 , gain a level 3 item of minimum rarity 2) #*#*#*(50% Chance) See "The adventurers stubbornly refuse to give up the treasures they have "rightly earned"." below. #*#*#Make them give me all of the trophies! #*#*#*The adventurers stubbornly refuse to give up the treasures they have "rightly earned". #*#*#*#(Requires an army in the province) Take the trophies by force! (''-3 Karma) #*#*#*#*(''On victory) Having defeated the adventurers, your soldiers deliver the valuable trophies to the treasury. (+400–600 , +60–120 , gain a level 4 item of minimum rarity 3) #*#*#*#*(On defeat) After they deal with your soldiers, the adventurers leave the province, cleaning out several local houses on their way. (''-2 Mood) #*#*#*#*#Scoundrels! #*#*#*#*#Repair the damage done to the residents' property. (-150 , +1 Mood, +2 Karma) #*#*#*#All right, let them go. (-1 Karma) #*#*(''60% Chance) The adventurers never return from the catacombs. It seems that the subterranean inhabitants are quite dangerous. #*#*#The hell with them. #*#*#*(''-1 Mood, -1 Karma, adds Ancient Ruins location to the province'') #*#*#Block up the entrance to the dangerous catacombs. (-50 ) #*#*#*(+1 Karma) #*#*#What a pity... #*#*#*(''-1 Mood, -1 Karma, adds Ancient Ruins location to the province'') #*#Block up the entrance to the dangerous catacombs. (-50 ) #*#*(+1 Karma) #Some other time, maybe. #*''Nothing happens'' #Don't bother me with such trifling matters from now on! #*''This event won't happen again''. Category:Events Category:Random Events